Talk:Runesword
Magic Sword myths I am insanely confused at the myth that in Sacred Stones, and in Sacred Stones alone, that the magical swords present in all the GBA Fire Emblems always "Cast Magic," implied or directly stated to therefore check against resistance and use that swords respective element (Wind Sword casting a Wind spell and therefore strong against Light, Lightbrand casting a light spell and therefore strong against dark magic, etcetc). I'm confused because it's easily play tested, and simple math shows that melee attacks are clearly checking against defense, you gain a weapon triangle bonus if you melee/direct attack an axe-wielding enemy (While at a disadvantage, as is shown in this video at 1:53 with assassin Colm attacking with a Light Brand against a Spear wielding enemy, the Heavy Spear wielding Monster clearly having the Up-arrow, denoating triangle advantage, as lances usually have against swords). Going into the game itself, again, also shows that melee attacks in Sacred Stones check against defense and don't denote advantages or disadvantages if you attack a magic user, or a fellow sword user. I don't know how this myth got started, but I haven't seen it anywhere else and certainly not at Serenes Forest, which I use on conjunction with this site, and always seems to be more accurate on issues of technicality, such as promotions, effectiveness for specific games, and etc. We need more testers and fact checkers, because having this much blatantly wrong information splattered all across the site (especially for the GBA fire emblems, which I'm finally getting to after playing almost every other game in the series, and I'm seeing these errors everywhere) is a bit frustrating. I've already corrected the few places I saw the mistake, including the actual Wind Sword page, which was actually leaving out the important information that casting the magic version of the sword halves your strength for the damage calculation. 16:32, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Elido said video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W_i8ebD3aM Ok, did a bit more research and found that it *Does* cast magic damage attack, but it actually uses full damage in close range (vs half your stregth for indirection) and still checks against sword-lance-axe triangle instead of anima-light-magic, which "Casts magic on direct" implies that it would still take anima-light-dark into account instead. And the half strength vs full strength for indirect vs direct is still not mentioned, and the fact that indirect can't crit. While not quite as inaccurate as first assumed, clean up to clarify should still be done. 16:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC)Elido :Thanks for catching that. I knew that somewhat, I just did not notice that, in the article, that was missing. I guess I was not looking hard enough.--Thenewguy34(Other) 22:21, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :No problem, sorry about being so blunt about it, it's a pertty big wiki and there's a lot to keep track of, and the mechanically way it works *IS* very different from every other magic-sword incarnation. 11:28, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Being blunt about it is not a problem. Although there is indeed a lot to keep track of, I can take a small sidequest. --Thenewguy34(Other) 12:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :In US version of FE7 and FE8, Runesword does magic attack with halved STR for both meele and ranged attack.-- 23:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) I just noticed an interesting thing - the Runesword calculates as a sword regardless of range (unlike Light Brand which is a sword in melee and doesn't have WTA/WTD at range) and it can CRIT in FE6 regardless of what range it's used (unlike literally any other magic sword in GBA games, which can't crit at range), which is also the only way to see magic sword crit animation whithout hacking the game. -- 16:41, December 23, 2015 (UTC)